CLOSED The 23rd Hunger Games SYOT
by xXAccaliaXx
Summary: Pleaseee I need tributes! XD. You can submit 3! That's write 3! Im desperate ;w;. This is going to be a good story, I had a point system so YOU can sponsor your tributes, or someone elses :3. Ill post that soon w
1. Tributes needed!

Hungers Games SYOT:

Please fill out the things! You can write up to 3 tributes! I need them as quickly as possible cause I want to writeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee x3.

Name

Age

Gender

District

Appearance

Personality

Family/friends

History

Weaknesses

Strengths

Reaped/volunteered?

How did they react when they were reaped/ why did they volunteer?

Reaping outfit

Arena strategy

Allies

Token

Chariot outfit

Interview outfit

Approach to gamemakers/ training score

Fears

Weapon

How you would prefer them to die (if they do)

Can I kill this tribute in the bloodbath? Atleast 6 will die, so you have to give me a GOOD reason why they shouldn't die.

Why should they be crowned victor?

Anything else


	2. Sponsoring:

Ok, heres the point system. By earning points you can sponsor your tribute in the arena with basically anything that's on the list below, along with kill the tribute of your choice(within resonbility)

Reviewing the story with critiques: 10 points

Answering the Trivia Question Correctly: 10 points

Making me fan-art: 20 points

Submitting a Tribute: 20 points (most you can earn is 60!)

Donating me Points on DeviantART: 1 dA point= 20 points

(Weapons that can supply food or take more damage will be more points, tributes will also get weapons randomly at the bloodbath according to their personality and skills)

WEAPONS:

Axe: 30 points

Baton: 10 points

Blow Gun: 25 points

Bow and Arrow: 80 points

Brick: 5 points

Dagger: 20 points

Gun: 150 points

Knife: 30 points

Land Mine (50 for ONE): 50 points

Mace: 45 points

Pod (bomb): 45 points

Rock: 5 points

Slingshot: 10 points

Spear: 35 points

Sword: 40 points

Throwing Knife: 10 points

Throwing Axe: 45 points

Trident: 70 points

Water Cannon: 90 points

Whip: 35 points

(Food is VERY important. Just like in the books, as Katniss reminds us. Food gets more expensive as the tributes decrease. So this section WILL change!)

FOOD:

Single Cracker: 5 points

A small vial of honey: 10 points

An Apple: 10 points

Thin Beef stew(Less filling): 20 points

Thick Beef Stew(More filling): 30 points

Mixed Fruits(5): 50 points

(Any other food you want, you can PM me and Ill give you a price)

(Now let me remind you, the arena can get COLD, or HOT. If you want MY advice, BE SMART WITH YOUR POINTS. Your tribute needs to stay warm, or stay cool, that's why we have clothing! The only way your tribute can do this without you is if they have an ally.)

CLOTHING:

A single sock: 5 points

A bright orange strip of cloth (5 feet): 15 points

Gardening Gloves: 20 points

Thin Gloves: 20 points

A pair of socks: 25 points

Leggings: 25 points

Short T-shirt: 20 points

Long T-shirt: 30 points

Rain Jacket: 40 points

Sweater: 50 points

Snuggie (As seen on TV): 45 points

(Your tribute needs to be safe, or else monsters and tributes will keeeeeel you)

SHELTER:

Sleeping bag: 40 points

Tent(1 person): 50 points

Tent(2 people): 60 points:

Tent(3 or more): 80 points

Pop up over header: 60 points

(Random stuff that might be use full)

ETC ITMES:

Small mirror: 5 points

5-foot piece of string: 5 points

A small band-aid: 5 points

A spoon: 5 points

Thin Tape: 5 points

Hair brush: 10 points

Six-inch razor wire: 10 points

Sleeping Powder(5 minutes): 10 points

Flint: 10 points

Bag: 15 points

Half-filled Bottle of water: 10 points

Full Bottle of water: 20 points

Poison Powder(Deadly for one human death): 25 points


	3. The Tributes

Ladies and Gentlemen, your tributes!

District One:

Girl: Sarah Jones

Boy: Travis Stallion

District Two:

Girl Lusci Kayli Gryffin!

Boy:Lukas Kurt Lyssa

District Three:

Girl: May Knox

Boy: Konrad Fujiyaka

District Four:

Girl: : Erin Florance

Boy: Robert Millac

District Five:

Girl: Leah Meadows

Boy: Rufus Lynx

District Six:

Girl: Kyra Lark

Boy: Brett Skipper

District Seven:

Girl: Isabelle Stallin

Boy: James Rooteg

District Eight:

Girl: Aoko Elphinstone

Boy: Bob Fillip

District Nine:

Girl: Rhiannon Riely

Boy: Morty Slavik

District Ten:

Girl: Love Garci

Boy: Marvy Hill

District Eleven:

Girl: Tori Opera

Boy: Jomo Koyima

District Twelve:

Girl: Sea Jackson

Boy: Bill Gadwel

Sponsor Points: (See the second page of this story for ways to earn points)

Tonks1001 ~ 40 points

SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon ~ 130 points

GirlonFire10203~ 20 points

scarpelt18~ 20 points

xXLeafdappleXx~70 points

XXbuttonsXX~ 20 points

I-Await-You~ 40 points

xXMark~30 points

MossfireX~60 points

xXNeontehkittehXx~185 points

FleetwoodMacgirl~25 points

CrazyPyschoStalkerChild~70 points

xXElectrostripeXx~60 points


	4. 1 Trivia

Trivia!

Anyone can win this, and you can only win points if you have a tribute! Derp :D

What is the color of Buttercup? (10 points)

How old is Haymitch at the END of Mockingjay?(25 points, do yar math)


	5. D1 Reaping: Sarah, the brave

District 1 Reapings:

Sarah:

I wake up in my bed, the warm glows of sunshine makes one of my eyes flutter open. Blinded by the light I raise my hand slightly, and then I cautiously open my other one. I glance at the clock on the wall by my bed, 8:00. I would normally jump up and run downstairs for another day of training for the Hunger Games, but today, I don't. Today was probably going to be one of the greatest and interesting days of my life. I had trained 13 years for this day; I was trained to be a Career. I was trained to be a victor. I flop back onto my pillow. My mother would probably be making an awesome breakfast; I had mentioned the night before that I wanted to volunteer. My father had argued against it, saying I should wait till I was older, but I was ready. I was too eager to stay still any longer, so I slid out of my bed onto the floor and dash over to my closet. What should I wear, something fancy? No, something that will show that _I'm _a Career. Something to show Pamen _I'm_ ready for battle. I grab a white tank top and a golden jacket, along with a pair of jeans with a mocking jay design in it. My mother had crafted it in herself, she said it brings good luck, or so she was told. Once Im done dressing I dash downstairs, my mom sets pancakes on the counter. Their warm-buttery scent strikes me like a spear, it smelled so good. I pelt over to the table, just about tripping on my own feet. I gobble down the pancakes, the reaping was at 9:00 and I didn't want to be late.

"Wait! Your hair looks awful; if you're going to represent District 1 you need to look your best!" She wails after me. It was true, I hadn't touched my hair, and it looked like I had just wrestled with a bear.

"Ya, I don't want the Capitol people thinking we invented a crazier hair style." I chuckle. My mom smiles, then quickly braids my wavy brown hair, and sends me off. I sprint out the door—and trip. I quickly put my hands out to pretend myself from face planting into the hard-packed cement.

"Sarah, you should really be more careful! You need to be fit for the arena, the other tributes might make fun of you if you come looking like a peasant." A voice giggles.

I recognize the voice right away- Anna. One of my best friends.

"Ya, I want to see you set those other districts in place Sarah, ." The voice was clearly marked with arrogance, no doubt it was Lily. Theres a sharp pain in my arm as something yanks me up, before you can say Mockingjay Im face-to-face with Mallory.

"Geez, when are you going to trim those things, if you were in the Hunger Games you could get in trouble for carrying your own weapons?" I giggle. She smiles, and then pokes me in the nose like she always does.

"And you could get in trouble, if those Peacekeepers hear your jokes you'll be charged for murder. They'll die of laughter." She laughs; I could sense a bit a bitter remorse in her voice. She was worried.

"Come on! The Reapings about to start!" Before they can reply Im off and Im at the sign in. The lady buzzes my finger, a sharp pain shoots through it and a moment later blood seeps out. Then I move quickly over to my place, it was lucky I was standing by my best friends.

A tall lady with flat blonde hair and high heels marches onto the stage, a huge black pimple on her cheek made me suddenly shudder. Her eye lashes looked 12 inches long from where I was standing, and her lips were bright red. It was kind of creepy; she had on _WAY_ to much make-up. Her dress was an elegant green color, strings and beads hung and dove all over the place, it looked like a frenzy of an M & M packet exploding.

"Welcome darlings to the 23rd Hunga Games." Her voice sounded like someone from the extinct country of Russia. "We'll be choosing a girl and a boy blah blah blah, let's just get on with it."

Disappoint surges in me, I was hoping our escort to be very big and showy, something District 1 would remember. Before I can think another word a name rings out in the clearing.

"Maddie Hu-"

"I volunteer!" I shout. "I volunteer as tribute!" I scream. A girl that was in the 18 group stares at me, her eyes saying only one thing, _Thank you_. I give a hesitiant nod to her, and then jump up to the stage.

"What's your name darling?" She asks me.

"Sarah, Sarah Jones." I say firmly. She rolls her eyes and plucks a boys name from the bowl.

"Travis Stallion." The name rings, and it's quite for about 10 seconds. Our escort says the name again, and again, and again. Finally two Peacekeepers march a screaming 15 year old up, his face flushed with terror. I felt made for him, he clearly wasn't a trained Career. He stands across from me, staring at the ground.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your tributes!"

I stare at the sky, full of pride. I didn't need a good partner to win the Games, just my skills. I lowered my head firmly.

"I'm ready for battle Panem…Im ready."

After a few minutes I'm brought to a fairly plain hall. A gray chair sits at one end, probably where I'm spouse to sit. I run over, sit down and wait for something to happen. Moments later the door burst open with Mallory, Anna, and Lily running down the hall. Except, only Mallory is crying.

"Congratulations Sarah, I bet you'll win!" Anna says briskly. Before Lily can open her mouth Mallory hugs me so hard the wind if practically knocked out of me.

"D-don't die…please." She murmurs, her voice trembling. I nod and let out a cough as she releases me.

"I-I'll try not to, I'll bring you a souvenir from the arena." I joke, trying to cheer her up.

"Your time is up." A voice echos. Lily and Anne run out, and Mallory walks out more slowly, her eyes longing for me. Once their out, I have no more visitors. Not even my parents. I, am ready for the arena.


	6. D2 Reapings: We leave our lives for good

(Note, Im not doing much about the bloodbath tributes. Some people made them for me for the bloodbath, so I won't be doing POV's on them)

District 2 Reapings:

Lusci

The first thought that enters my mind when I wake up—the Reaping. The cloth that makes up my bed scratches my skin, I normally complain and shift back to sleep. Not today, not the day I always have dreaded. It was highly unlikely I would get chosen right? A non-career, in a Career districts, no way I could get reaped. Despite the fact, I was trained. No mater how poor we were my dad pushed me to train, but I still didn't like calling myself…a career. It was a term I didn't like, I didn't LIKE to hurt, or kill. Someone would stand up for me and take away my sure death. What was I thinking? I leap out of bed and grab my blanket to keep me warm. Me? Be worrying, ha. I was the most laughable and funniest person I knew. Well maybe besides my brother, who was always getting himself into trouble. If anyone was to be called a Career it's HIM. Aaron was fit and strong, funny and cunning, he could out-smart, out-run, and out-chase anyone she knew in the District. He would be a perfect tribute. I walk over to my chest where I keep my cloths and fling it open. I pull out a lacy white dress that's trimmed with blue ribbons, my mother's old dress. You see my father was widowed when I was born, so he gave me everything that she owned. I carefully put on the dress, and do my hair in a high pony tail. I carefully grab my treasure, a white ribbon with a blue teardrop on it. My mother had found it when in the streets, it was a diamond, but she kept it. Even though it might have pulled us out of debt. I walk downstairs to find my father and brother already gone; they must have not wanted to wait for me. I walk out the door to the reaping square, sign in, and stand with the rest of the 17 year olds. Most of them look well muscled, clearly showing the signs of a Career. Others look like me, weak and unfit. An hour passes until everyone is in place, then a guy in a tuxedo prances onto the stage.

"Goooooooood Morning District 2! Are you ready to find our who YOUR tributes are?" The guy laughs. The crowd roars, this guy, was really annoying. The year before this he had a fireworks entrance, and the year before that he jet-packed in. Making the chosen tributes feel excited, almost like they wanted to die.

"And for our girl tribute." I hold my breath.

"Lusci Kayli Gryffin!"

I stare. No, not me! I glance urgently around for a more suitable career, no one. Why! Why did it have to be me, the unfit, unready girl! I didn't want to die, it couldn't end this way! I wanted to grow up and be married, have a family, and maybe have a chicken or something! I can't…I just can't. My minds spins, I can't controls my feet, so I look up to my brother who was standing with the 18 year olds. He gives a small nod. Grief-stricken I walk up to the stage. Maybe I could appear-not so weak. Big, think big, you can do it. I puff out my chest and strut up, trying to make the most of my entrance I lash out my arms. Our escort smiles, clearly pleased.

"Well here's a tribute with some spice!" He chuckles. I nod, if only he knew my inside self that was crumbling away every second I breathed.

"Now for our boy tribute, Quincy Spaulding!"

A boy that looked very young stares in horror, he was clearly 12, and not a career. Suddenly a hand shoots up from the 18 year old boy group.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" He shouts. The boy runs up, I can't tell if he's a Career or not, but his face is stuck with terror like mine.

"Whats your name?"

"Lukas Kurt Lyssa" He answers. I stare at Lukas, he was dressed a fairly plain gray T-shirt with jeans. His black hair combed neatly. A gold chain hangs around his neck, probably a token like mine.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your tributes!"

Maybe 20 minutes later Im in a room. I have Aaron visit me, he says nothing, only hugging me. Then walks out. My father doesn't visit, maybe he was to deep in horror to come. I didn't blame him, I was about to die.

Lukas:

The soft sound of a booming microphone wakes me to a start, I groan and sit up. Who would be making so much noise in the morning? Then I remember the reaping! I spring up out of my bed, not caring to make it again I fling on a gray T-shirt and jeans. I grab a golden necklace, something I always wore. It was given to me by my father before he died; it was my only piece left of him. I sprint out the door, trying to do my hair on the way. The cement streets of District 2 were normally bright and beautiful, that made him sick. Today was different. It was pale, with banners of the capitol every which way you looked.

"Don't be in such a rush; do you want to get picked?" A voice stops me. Franc, my friend who took me in when my parents died. He was the same age as me to, 18.

"I want to get out of this stinking District." I snarl. He stares at me for a moment, and then turns his head towards the stage.

"You'd better hurry Lukas, their already starting." He says quietly, his eyes narrowed. I nod, taking a breath before I run like heck to the sign in and stand with the rest of the 18 year olds. A man wearing a tuxedo skips onto the stage, his sparkly white teeth glimmering in the sunlight.

""Goooooooood Morning District 2! Are you ready to find our who YOUR tributes are?"

He laughs. A huge roar from the audience makes him do one of those, oh stop it you pose. He thrusts him hand into the girl boy and pulls out a name.

"And for our girl tribute." I look at the girls, wondering what partner I would get.

"Lusci Kayli Gryffin!" He says.

A girl with blonde hair looks around frantically, her eyes searching for a volunteer. I felt partly bad for her, and partly not. When she realizes no one is coming she staggers onto the stage, and then lashes her arms out. The guy smiles.

"Well here's a tribute with some spice!" He chuckles. Lusci then stops, and looks at the crowd, her face showing no emotion.

"Now for our boy tribute, Quincy Spaulding!"

A boy no older than 12 looks around in horror, his face was white. I clearly know what to do, I could finally get out of this stupid District some people called home.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I scream. The man jesters me onto stage, but then I realize what I'd just done. I just sealed myself to a sure death, for what?

"What's your name?"

"Lukas Kurt Lyssa." I answer. I don't even glance at my partner, I wanted to hold the moment of this bit longer, where I could breath without being a prisoner.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your tributes!" He shouts.

In the visiting rooms only Franc comes, his eyes and face filled with remorse.

"Why…why did you do that? Your 18 for god sake, you could have lived a long happy life you idiot!" He screams.

"Because I don't want to die in this pathetic District you fool, do you think I like it here?" I snarl. Franc holds my gaze, his eyes raging with anger.

"Then go die in the arena for all I care you fool!" He shouts. I scrunch my nose up and stomp into his face.

"When I win, I'm going to come home and _kill_ you!" I push him in the chest.

"Why don't you just go die in a hole." He mutters, and then goes walking out of the room. What did I just say? When I win? Ya right. I was already dead.


	7. D3 Reaping: Nothing left

(Note, Im not doing much about the bloodbath tributes. Some people made them for me for the bloodbath, so I won't be doing POV's on them. Or just extra names XD)

District 3 Reapings:

May:

I bump my head on the steel frame that makes up my bed, ow. I put my hand on it and rub. I did this often, trying to stretch and instead, I hit my head. In District 3 you'd mostly see beds make of iron or steel. Sometimes copper or flint and rarely any other type materiel. We were known for electronics, we didn't exactly have electricity like District 5 did, and you could say we were the runts. We made handheld devices, like NintendoDS's for the capitol. I had a Gameboy once but it died, and since we had no way to charge it I just sold it for 20 bucks. I cautiously sit up and yawn, today was the day of the reaping, and my name was entered 36 times. I had taken the tessera; it supplied grain and oil for my family. Also some extra electricity too, but that only supplied extra light which really wasn't useful. I slid out of my bed to a drawer where I kept my clothes; I pull out a white dress that went down to my knees. Then I put on a dark brown belt and a black mini jacket. Once I'm done I walk down stairs, my red hair suddenly flying up from the static electricity in the stairs. My mother chuckles, and invites me over to a small iron table where their having coffee.

"Your hair looks like last year's escort." My mother sighs, reaching to start brushes it.

"Yes well maybe if I get picked I don't have to be a tribute, I could be a fashion model for my crazy hair!" I exclaim, giggling. My father warily smiles and drinks more coffee. My mom does my hair in a bun, it looked kind of pretty.

"Well I'll be home later after the reaping." I yell, before running out the door. My mom and dad laugh, and before I can hear them reply Im running down the streets of District 3. I don't like the Reaping, but I thought we could just get it over and done with it. When I arrive I sign in, and stand with the rest of the 17 year olds. A man, whose bald wearing a butler suit walks onto the stage.

"Welcome to the Reaping of the 23rd Annual Hunger Games." He had a British accent… "We'll be picking our girl tribute first." He says modestly, reaching his white glove into the bowl he pulls out a name and reads it loudly.

"May Knox." I stare in confusion, that…that was my name. I felt like going into shock, my muscles became tense. I slowly make my way up onto the stage.

_Don't freak out…don't freak out it's ok_.

The butler dude nods to me, and then reaches his hand into the bowl.

"Konrad Fujiyaka."

A boy who was 14 stares at the man, then walks up, trembling like electricity in a light bulb.

"District 3, your tributes!" He shouts. I glance at Konrad, who was muttering stuff to himself.

Later that day I have no visitors, my parents must not have known. They liked to only watch the beginning, say they were their and go home. They would know, it would be announced again later. I sigh, and wait for the Peacekeepers to come get me.


	8. D4 Reaping: The weak, and strong

(Note, Im not doing much about the bloodbath tributes. Some people made them for me for the bloodbath, so I won't be doing POV's on them. Or just extra names XD)

Today's Trivia:

What kind of tree did Katniss sleep in on the first night in the arena?(40 points)

District 4 Reapings:

Erin:

The smell of the sea wakes me, I smile. I loved that smell; it always made me feel secure and safe. My bed was made of a fine woven blue cloth, something my mother had made long ago before she gave birth to my brother Toby. Toby was only about one year old, and when my mother died all I had left was him. I had taken the teressa, but only to protect my little brother. It was hard to get food when you had no income, so mostly the extra fish from it was good news. Other times I would beg in the streets, or try to go fishing with what little supplies I had. Besides, I was only 13, and my name was entered 8 times. I pull myself up and breathe in the sea air; it was a perfect day, if it wasn't the Reaping. I didn't fear the Reaping, I was just nervous. The odds of my name getting picked- 8 out of 25,000. There were lots of trained Careers in District 4, and surely one of them would take my place even if I did get picked. I walk over to a stone; I always left my clothes on it. I owned so very little, I sold most of the clothes I had owned or my mother had owned to keep us going. I pick up a white dress that reached to my knees, it was about the fanciest thing I had. I slip it on and wear a hat with a feather attached to it, it was a gift from Alyssa's family. Alyssa was my good friend, she had taught me how to set up traps for fish in the sea, and also creatures like mice. I walk downstairs and leave Toby in his cradle.

"I'll be home soon, ok?" I promise, and with that I walk out with the door.

Once I'm at the reaping square I wait with the 13 year olds, we're all nervous. Except maybe the occasional Career. A lady dressed in what looked like a dolphin costume walks onto stage.

"Welcome District 4 to the 23rd Hunger Games! We'll be picking our girl tribute first!" She giggles, and pulls a name out of the bowl.

"Erin Florance."

_Wait what; did she just say my name?_

"Erin Florance?" The woman repeats. I blink at her, it couldn't be my name. There must be a mistake! Someone pushes me forward, and I try to walk up as slow as possible. Once I'm up the woman pats me on the back and calls out the boy name.

"E-"

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" A powerful voice booms. A boy from the 16 year olds marches forward; he was no doubt a Career. His powerful muscles could be seen from anywhere.

"No need to ask my name, everyone here knows it right?" He shouts. Everyone in the crowd cheers. My heart sinks; this is the problem when you're reaped with a Career.

"What is it?"

"It's Robert Millac." A guy shouts from the crowd. Robert nods haughtily and glances at me, looking like he was trying to decide if it was worth killing me.

"District 4, your tributes!"

I feel sick; I'm dead, dead, dead, dead! I had the most powerful Career as a partner and I know he's going to kill me! Suddenly the door in the visiting room opens, Alyssa. She runs down the hall to me and hugs me.

"I'll take care of Toby ok!" She sobs. I nod, and then hug her.

"I'll try my best to win." I promise. She nods, and then the peacekeeper calls her out.

Robert:

I leap out of my bed and throw on some random clothes, I'm gunna volunteer! Being a Career was so great; I could win without a problem, no doubt. I would probably get a wimpy partner but I'll just kill her off in the bloodbath if someone else doesn't. I march out the door, I don't even say bye to my parents. My older brother Roack marches with me.

"I'm going to volunteer first!" I spat. He smirks.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya!"

Before I know it we're racing to the square. I was so excited! I quickly sign in and stand with the 16 year olds. A lady in a dolphin costume stands on stage.

"Welcome to the 23rd Annual Hunger Games!" She giggles.

_Whatever, get on with it_.

"We'll be picking our girl tribute first!" She pulls a name. "Erin Florance!" No one stirs.

"Erin Florance!"

No one answers. Suddenly someone pushes someone forward, and they walk slowly onto stage. A 13 year old!

_What bad luck…oh well!_

"E-"

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I shout. I race up to the front; Erin was staring at me in horror. Good, be afraid, be very afraid!

"No need to ask my name everyone here knows it, right?" I shout. The crowd cheers, I felt wonderful!

"What is it?"

"Robert Millac." A guy shouts. The woman nods.

"District 4, your tributes!"

I don't need visitors, I told the Peacekeeper to send anyone away. I didn't need the sof-hearted stuff like Erin did. I was ready!


	9. D5 Reaping: The Hacker

(Note, Im not doing much about the bloodbath tributes. Some people made them for me for the bloodbath, so I won't be doing POV's on them. Or just extra names XD)

Today's Trivia:

What kind of tree did Katniss sleep in on the first night in the arena?(40 points)

District 5 Reapings:

Leah:

I wake up in my sister's bed. Terror strikes my heart the moment I wake, it was the Reaping. My sister's arms couldn't comfort me today, I was too scared. Despite the fact my name was only entered once I was scarred than a squirrel about to be shot. Ever since my brother was reaped last year, and I watched him die on TV, I was terrified of the Hunger Games. This was my first year as being a tribute, I was 12. I was small too; I was only 4'4, with blonde hair and green eyes. District 5 was the power District, you'd think I'd had some advantage but I didn't. I know what your thinking, calm down; your name is only entered once. Exactly! One name, the odds are never in my favor. Soon my sisters and two brothers get dressed, and they hand me a small gray dress. My oldest sister does my hair quickly in a braid and we're out the door. I sign in, and stand with the 12 year olds. We're all nervous, even though our names are only there once. A guy who was clearly sopuse to be Frankenstein walks out.

"Good Morning District 5, and welcome to the Reaping. We'll pick out girl first." I hold my breath in hope.

"Leah Meadows!" I'm grief-stricken; I'm already doomed to my death. I walk up, remembering my brother as he walked up the steps like me.

"Now for the boy, Rufus Lynx!" He shouts. A boy from the 16 year olds walks up wearing casual clothes, some murmurs of disapproval sweeps through the crowd. Then the crowd's eyes widen and they break out into a cheer. Rufus smiles and stands on the other side of our escort.

"District 5! Your tributes!"

Later no one visits me, my brothers and sisters, probably didn't care. Maybe they were happy to dump another mouth to feed. What about Rufus? The crowd cheered, but he wasn't a Career, no one was in District 5. He seemed so- confident.

Rufus:

I wake up from my planning desk. Blue prints and math are spread out on my desk. For the last 4 years I had been planning out how to hijack the Hunger Games arena. I had studied past Hunger Games clips, how the force field works, the cameras, and the monsters. I was ready. I carefully grab a metal rod; it seemed harmless now doesn't it? Wrong, any normal person would think it was a normal tube. Evidently, it was it was tube that would stop any wires, it was made by me. I oftened helped with the wind generators, hydroelectric plants, and once in awhile the power plant. I walk out the door with it in my pocket. I sign in and stand with the 16 year olds.

"Good Morning District 5, and welcome to the Reaping. We'll choose our girl tribute first." He announces, choosing a girl name.

"Leah Meadows." A 12 year old girl walks up, and stares. I frown, my heart aches for her. A girl her size and age wouldn't survive the bloodbath.

"Now for the boy, Rufus Lynx!" What a stroke of luck! I race up to the stage. My clothes make some people murmur is disapproval, but then some of the factory workers start cheering.

"District 5! Your tributes!"

I have some of my friends visit me, some reassure I'm going to be alright. Others cry like heck. My mother and father cry the whole time, and then, Im left alone.


	10. D6 Reaping: We say goodbye

(Note, Im not doing much about the bloodbath tributes. Some people made them for me for the bloodbath, so I won't be doing POV's on them. Or just extra names XD)

Today's Trivia:

What kind of tree did Katniss sleep in on the first night in the arena?(40 points)

District 6 Reapings:

Kyra:

I wake up in a tin trash can, my sweater wrapped tightly around me. I shivered in the cold; I peered out of the trash can to see the train just leaving. District 6 was the district of Transportation, and that didn't make it any easier for me. My mother died when I was 6, and my father died long ago before I was born In the Dark Days. I had been placed in an orphanage but I escaped, ever since I had roamed the streets. I reach into my pocket for food, but instead I find a hole. A rat must have gotten into it last night. I stretch, suddenly remembering it's the day of the Reaping I get up. I open my backpack and put on jeans and a dirty white T-shirt. What did you expect me to put on? A fancy white dress, ya right. I walk warily, brushing my brown hair until it looks decent. I sign in tiredly and stand with the rest of the 14 year olds. A woman who was very skinny, wearing dark glasses and a white dress walks onto stage with the highest heels you've ever seen.

"Welcome darlings to the annual 23rd Hunger Games!" He declares. I sigh, why can't we just get this over and done with?

"Ladies first." She says, picking a name. "Kyra Lark!" I suddenly become petrified, my body can't move. Me? Why me, my name was only entered 3 times! Everyone stared at me, reluctantly I move up, my whole body sweating. The woman nods and then pulls a boy name.

"Brett Skipper!" A long sigh comes from the 16 year olds; a boy with short-wavy, dark brown hair walks up. He stands her, staring out at the crowd. I could tell both of us were saying the same thing, why, why did it have to be us?

It's no need to say, no one visits me. I have no family, no friends; I'm just a no body who searched the city streets for food to survive.

Brett:

I walk along the streets with Hunter, we laugh as we start planning another joke. Our favorite thing to do was tease the Peacekeepers, what else could a kid do? We sneak up behind an abandon car, and throw a stick of dynamite Hunter had found by a shop. He lights a match, and we throw it.

"Hey Peace But! Look at your feet!" I yell. The Peacekeeper, alarmed looks down, and the dynamite explodes. He's send hurdling against the crowd. Then we flee, laughing.

"That was the most awesome prank ever!" I laugh. Hunter nods, grinning we stop at a motorcycle.

"Hey, today's the Reaping we should get cleaned up huh?" He chuckles. I nod smiling, my mom probably wouldn't approve of my dirty appearance. I walk home with Hunter, and quickly change into a Black shirt, black jeans, and black dress shoes. I walk out to meet Hunter, who's dressed in a tuxedo.

"Geez where'd you get that!" I gap at this outfit.

"My dad saved it up for me, he said if a 12 year old got picked I should volunteer." He replies. I nod, and we walk to the square. After we sign in we stand side by side with the rest of the 16 year olds.

"Welcome to the 23rd annual Hunger Games! We'll be choosing our girl tribute first!" She picks a name from the bowl.

"Kyra Lark!" Everyone stares at a girl with long brown hair, she looks paralyzed. Then she suddenly moves up slowly. Once she's in place the woman picks another name.

"Brett Skipper!" She exclaims.

I groan, why did it have to be me? I drag myself up to the stage.

"District 6, your tributes!"

In a few more minutes Hunter blasts into the room.

"Your going to be ok, right? You can run, just run, you can survive!" he says almost out a of breath.

"It's ok man, I'll be fine. Make sure my mom gets cared for ok?" I sigh. He nods, then we slap hands and he walks out.


	11. D7 Reaping: Doom is in my favor

(Note, Im not doing much about the bloodbath tributes. Some people made them for me for the bloodbath, so I won't be doing POV's on them. Or just extra names XD)

Today's Trivia:

What was Katniss's first impression of Rue?(35 points)

District 7 Reaping:

Isabella:

I trip down all the way down the stairs, landing on a rug.

_Oof!_

I rub my head, I was so clumsy. I stand up carefully; I hadn't damaged the rose I had in my hair. Here in District 7 we chopped down trees, so roses were rare to find. I brush off my red dress and walk out the door to the reaping. A woman smiles and asks me for my finger but I duck away.

"It's ok." She says. Another thing, I'm extremely shy. Once I'm signed in I stand with the rest of the 16 year olds, twiddling my thumbs. I must have been out of it because the next thing I know, my name is ringing.

"Isabella Stallin." I jerk my head up, and stare at the man who's calling the names. I let out a wail and walk to the stage. I don't remember anything else, except my partner's name, James Rooteg. I couldn't think, I think someone visited me…but Im not sure. I can't think straight…Im going to die.


	12. D8 Reaping: My fate, is sealed

(Note, Im not doing much about the bloodbath tributes. Some people made them for me for the bloodbath, so I won't be doing POV's on them. Or just extra names XD)

Today's Trivia:

What was Katniss's first impression of Rue?(35 points)

District 8 Reaping:

Aoko:

I eat my breakfast silently, I hated this day. The Reaping. I had watched all of my friends die; one after another they went into the arena and died like a piece of prey to the hunter. I wanted to win; I wanted to win for them. My whole heart did, but the chances were 1 to 24. I didn't even know if I would get picked, but if I did I would be ready. Once I'm done with my food I change into a tiffany blue dress, with a silk ribbon around my waist. I grab my Jabberjay/Mockingjay pin and put it on my dress. I walk out to the square and sign in, then stand silently with the 14 year olds. A man with a huge rainbow afro walks onto stage, his black skin looked odd in the District, it stood out…

"Welcome ya'll to dah 23rd Hunga Games!" His voice sounded like a rapper…

"Now let's choose a wonderful little lady!" He shoves his fist into the bowl and pulls out a name.

"Aoko Elphinstone!" He exclaims. I walk up silently, I was doomed to die. No one survived the Games unless you were a Career or you had great sponsors or a huge stroke of luck. I smile to the crowd, trying to keep myself calm.

"Bob Fillip please come up home-e!" A boy wails, he was 12 years old. A Peacekeeper has to drag him up and he stands there terrified.

"Heres your tributes District 8, peace!" He does a peace sign and then walks away.

My father visits me, he strokes my hair gently, trying to calm me.

"I'll burry you next to your friends ok?" He soothes. I stare at him, my father was always optimistic, and he was giving up on me…

(No need to write about Bob :I)


	13. D9 Reaping: Go down in flames

(Note, Im not doing much about the bloodbath tributes. Some people made them for me for the bloodbath, so I won't be doing POV's on them. Or just extra names XD)

Today's Trivia:

What was Katniss's first impression of Rue?(35 points)

District 9 Reaping:

Rhiannon:

I wake up to the smell of herbs. Rosemary, I could tell right away, it was my favorite herb! I get out of bed, today was the Reaping, the most dreaded day of the year. The familiar crackling of fire makes me scream; I run to my cousin Lake and hug him.

"It's ok Rhiannon, the fire can't hurt you." He assured me. A fire had killed my parents, and ever since I was terrified of it. Lake was my cousin, so when they died I moved in with him.

"Better go get dressed." He hands me a dark gray dressed that's torn in some places. It was made out of an old surgeon cloth. Here in District 9 we didn't have much cloth to work with, only plants. I put it on, and then walk to the square; after I sign in I stand with the rest of the 15 year olds. A woman that looks like a nurse tiptoes onto stage.

"Welcome to the annual 23rd Hunger Games!" She declares, and picks a girl name.

"Rhiannon Baker!" Terror struck me, no! No! I couldn't be in the Games NO! I try to run to Lake but a Peacekeeper grabs me by the arms and yanks me onto the stage. The woman rolls her eyes in disgust.

"Cole Slavik!" She reads. A little boy only 12 stares up at the women, but then a 15 year old boy jumps up.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" He yells. He dashes onto stage.

"NO!" The boy called Cole screams. The 15 year old boy walks onto the stage.

"What's your name young man?"

"Morty Salvik." He says. Cole's eyes stares at him desperately.

"Well…Ladies and Gentlemen. District 9's tributes!"

I wait in the room, and Lake comes no doubt.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asks, his voice shaking. I stare at him. I knew I had no chance of winning, but I nod anyway.

"I can try, I promise." With that Lake leaves, leaving me alone to cry.

Morty:

I don't even bother having breakfast; I just want to get the reaping over and done with. Cole, who's 12, walks next to me nervously. I don't blame him, I was as nervous as him my first reaping. Moritus walks next to me with an aching cough. Despite the fact we're in the District of medicine, we can't afford for him to be seen. Since today's also his last reaping, we thought we could wait.

After we all sign in I stand with the rest of the 15 year olds. I glance down at my clothes, a plain fabric shirt and shorts was all I could afford to wear. A lady looking like a nurse walks onto stage.

"Welcome to the annual 23rd Hunger Games!" she shouts and picks a girls name.

"Rhiannon Baker!" A loud screech comes from the 15 year old girls, and she tries to run to the crowd. But a Peacekeeper pulls her to the stage, her face struck with horror.

"Cole Slavik!" He reads.

_What?_

No, not Cole!

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I scream, and walk to the stage.

"NO!" Cole's scream is desperate, but I choose to ignore it.

"What's your name young man?"

"Morty Salvik." I reply.

"Well…Ladies and Gentlemen. District 9's tributes!"

As I wait in the room Cole bursts in.

"No! You can't do this!" He wails. I hug him tight, it was true, I couldn't do this. Could I win? No, I would die quickly, and with any luck I would die in the gruesome bloodbath.

"Bye Cole…" I murmur.

"NO!" He screams, a Peacekeeper has to drag him out. Then it hits me, if I won, I could earn respect, and food. Maybe…maybe I can win this


	14. D10 Reaping: Life isn't a game

(Note, Im not doing much about the bloodbath tributes. Some people made them for me for the bloodbath, so I won't be doing POV's on them. Or just extra names XD)

Today's Trivia:

What was Katniss's first impression of Rue?(35 points)

District 10 Reaping:

Love:

I wake up to the retarded smell of cows. Why couldn't they take a bath once and awhile? I lean forward; living in District 10 was as sucky as living in a piece of sheep poop. I was allergic to grass, the _best_ thing to be allergic to in District 10. NOT. I hear my mother coming to my room and I sit up negatively.

"Rise and Shine my love." She says sweetly.

"Get out of my room your piece of cow-dung!" I snarl, throwing a pillow at her. She catches it and throws it back.

"Your Reaping clothes are by the table." She says, a bit of annoyance was hinted in her voice. I turn my head; a green dress with puffy stuff at the bottom was laying there. I roll my eyes and get dressed, then stomp out of my room and out of the house.

_One more annoying Reaping Love…one more…_

I sign in quickly, and stand with the 17 year olds. A lady wearing an outfit like a cowboy leaps onto stage.

"Howdy ya'll! Welcome to the 23rd Annual Hunger Games! We'll pick our girl tribute first, ya hear?" I roll my eyes.

"Love Garci!" She chuckles. I was shocked, why me? 7 names out of what? 9,000? Suddenly a plan comes to me; if I act weak the other tributes will think I'm an easy target…

I force myself to start crying and I drag myself onto the stage.

"Marvy Hill!" She calls. A little girl from the crowd wails and runs towards a 15 year old boy. A Peacekeeper quickly grabbed her, keeping her back. She was in the 12 year olds section; her eyes were wild with fear. Marvy moved up slowly his eyes glued to the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes!"

I stared at the hall; it was ment to be sad. I thought about my family, I never told them how much I loved them…and they weren't coming…

Marvy:

A heavy pain in my side wakes me up, it's my Uncle with a frying pan. I stare into his face, he smelled like beer…

"Get you pathetic kid, today's the Reaping." He grunted. I roll my eyes and get up, he points his finger to black pants and a white polo shirt. I get up and change into them quickly and march downstairs. My 12 year old sister was waiting eating a rotten apple, the only thing we had these days…

"Hi Alicia, how breakfast?" I say. She looks up; her face was filled with weakness. My Uncle was nothing less then what you could call mad. He beat us sometimes and told us our parents deaths were out fault. My mother had been killed by a cow, her rib was broken and she died a week later. My father got drunk every day like my Uncle, and he was shot by a Peacekeeper, leaving us with his brother. I sigh and grab Alicia's hand before she can take another bite.

"We'll get food after the Reaping ok?" I say smoothly. She nods warily and walks with me.

When we sign in I help her to the 12 year olds and then I go and stand with the 15 year old boys. A lady dressed in a cowboy outfit jumps onto stage, he face sparkling with glitter.

"Howdy ya'll! Welcome to the 23rd Annual Hunger Games! We'll pick our girl tribute first, ya hear?" I blink, which girl would get picked this year?

"Love Garcia!" Her name echos around the plaza. Suddenly a girl from the 15 year old bursts out in tears and walks to the stage. The woman blinks at her then reaches for a boy name.

"Marvy Hill!" before I can react I hear Alicia's wail. A Peacekeeper prevents her from running to me, and then motions me to walk up. And I do, silently and solumly.

""Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes!"

Later in the visiting room I have Alicia and my Uncle visit me.

"Please come back come Marvy please!" she wails, hanging around my neck. My Uncle shrugs and grunts. Anger boils inside of me, how dare you not even care about me…

"Hey stupid, take care of her. Or I'll haunt you for the rest of your suckish life you got that?" I snarl, getting into his face. He rolls his eyes and nods. With that they leave, and I'm left alone…


	15. D11 Reaping: AntiSunshine

(Note, Im not doing much about the bloodbath tributes. Some people made them for me for the bloodbath, so I won't be doing POV's on them. Or just extra names XD)

Today's Trivia:

What was Katniss's first impression of Rue?(35 points)

District 11 Reaping:

Tori:

I feel a nudge on my side, followed by a moo. I smile and then my eyes flutter open.

"You hungry Patch?" I giggle. The black and white cow moos again in my face. I lean forward from my bed made of hay and jump up. My brother Christian sleeps next to me, he looked exactly like me, except a boy. In District 11 it was unusual to own a cow, especially on a wheat farm like the one we lived on. My best friend, Tala, walks into the barn with some apples.

"Breakfast you two!" She giggles. Christian moans and falls off the hay bail.

"Ow!" He screeches. Tala and I laugh, as we take two apples we bite into them.

"Better hurry, you don't want to miss the last apple, we might just give it to Patch here huh?" Tala sneers. Patch lets out a long moo.

"No! No! I'll take it!" He chuckles, heaving himself up. Tala is dressed in a nice green dress, her dark brown skin was normal in District 11, but we looked quite unusual. Christian grabs the apple and Tala leads us out of the barn.

"You do remember today's the reaping right?" She sighs. I nod, then sigh like her.

"Ya right, with the odds against us Patch might as well get reaped!" Christian jokes. We all laugh, it was true. The chances of getting picked were slim to a ton.

We walk until we get to the town square, and we sign in. A very chubby man walks onto the stage.

"Welcome to the 23rd annual Hunger games!" He says, his voice was deep. I glance at Tala, being in the 16 group none of us really cared about getting scared. Again, what are the odds?

"Ladies first!" He chuckles, and chooses a name.

"Tori Opera!" I stop smiling and stare at the man. What?

"Tori Opera?" Tala glares in horror at me, and then someone pushes me up. My mouth drops open, what! No, it couldn't be me! That's impossible!

"Tori Opera please come up!" He says more firmly. I sigh, and trudge up. He sighs, and then pulls out a boy name.

"Jomo Koyima!" A 12 year old boy screams. His dark black skin starting to sweat. A Peacekeeper pushes him up and he walks slowly.

"District 11, your tributes!


	16. D12 Reaping: Challenge Accepted

(Note, Im not doing much about the bloodbath tributes. Some people made them for me for the bloodbath, so I won't be doing POV's on them. Or just extra names XD)

Today's Trivia:

What was Katniss's first impression of Rue? (35 points)

District 12 Reaping:

Sea:

I wake up screaming; suddenly I'm embraced by the familiar arms of Rebekah. She smiles and streams her fingers through my black hair.

"It's ok Sea, just another dream, its ok." She soothes. I gasp for my breath, I had nightmares to often. 6 years ago, before Rebekah convinced me to come live with her and escape my mother. My mother was drunk, and be liked to whip me, and abuse me. She had even locked me in a cage, I don't know how she managed to get it but that wasn't exactly my main concern. I sigh and hug my best friend.

After awhile we both get up, today was the day of the Reaping, and we couldn't be late no matter how much we hated it. Rebekah hands me a plain blue dress, and the does my hair in a messy ponytail. She steps back, and then fixes some things. Then she smiles.

"You look decent now." She teases. I giggle, and then I quickly eat a crumb of bread I had found the other night at the bakery. The bake shop owner Joe Mellark had often whipped kids if he saw them stealing, and I had barley gotten away with such a small portion. Then we walk out the door

Once we're at the square we sign in, all of the girls and boys look thin, except Harold, the mayor's son. I stand with Rebekah, along with the other 13 year olds. A woman with very straight long hair walked onto stage, her face powered as white as snow.

"Welcome to the 23rd annual Hunger Games, shall we pick the girl tribute first?"

There was no answer.

"Well umm yes." She plucks a name, and then reads it aloud.

"Sea Jackson." She says loudly. I let out a high-pitched shriek of fear, then slap my hand over my mouth. Everyone is staring at me.

_Why did you do that! You'll appear weak you fool!_

Suddenly I burst out in a smile and march onto the stage. The woman stares at me, she was kinda creeped out from the looks of it.

"Now err…for…the boy tribute." She says glancing at me.

"Bill Gadwel." She says. An 18 year old boy walks forward, and soon we both stand there looking at each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this year's tributes for District 12!"

I start panting in the visiting room, how could I get picked? Two names out of like a gazillion! I hadn't even taken the tessera! This can't be happening…it just can't!

Abruptly the door swings open and Rebekah comes running down the hall.

"It's ok Sea! I'm here!" She cries. I jump into her arms, and we stand there sobbing,

"You can win, your smart and quick, you know that! You can climb, and…and do stuff." She wanders. I smile, trying to comfort her. It was true I could do those things, but I couldn't win. A 13 year old girl? No way. I already dead, I could already see my limp body lying on a red-stained patch of grass.

(Yay…Im FINALLY done with the reaping x3. I didn't do some of the tributes just because their not that important e,e")

Heres the points also currently for Sponsors:

Tonks1001 ~ 40 points

SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon ~ 130 points

GirlonFire10203~ 20 points

scarpelt18~ 20 points

xXLeafdappleXx~70 points

XXbuttonsXX~ 20 points

I-Await-You~ 40 points

xXMark~30 points

MossfireX~60 points

xXNeontehkittehXx~185 points

FleetwoodMacgirl~25 points

CrazyPyschoStalkerChild~70 points

xXElectrostripeXx~60 points


	17. A Sorry!

I apologize for not writing a lot, Im on vacation and It's difficult for me to write ;3;. I'll try and work on the Tribute Parade as soon as a I can but with wifi up here in the mountains It's hard…sorry! D:

~Accalia


End file.
